Heretofore, it was generally known to react unsaturated polymers with cyclic azoeneophiles. Elastomer surfaces have been surface treated with four-substituted-1,2,4-triazoline-3,5-dione to improve adhesion to metals or rubbers utilizing conventional elastomer adhesives. However, it has not been known to adhere a polymer coating to an elastomer utilizing an azoester prepolymer or derivatives thereof as the adhesive.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,966,530 to Cutts et al relates to a process of surface treating elastomer surfaces to aid subsequent bonding with metals, paints, and the like.
An article entitled "Recent Advances in the Chemical Modification of Unsaturated Polymers" in Rubber Chemistry and Technology (Rubber Reviews), Vol. 55, No. 3, pp 809-859, 1982, relates to ene and other cyclo addition reactions.
An article entitled "Triazolinedione Modified Polydienes" in Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Dev., Vol. 19, pages 512-526, 1980, relates to reaction of triazoline dione modifiers with diene polymers.
An article entitled "Pressure-Sensitive Adhesion of Isopropyl-Azodicarboxylate-Modified Polybutadiene To Glass" in Rubber Chemistry and Technology, Vol. 60, pages 319-336, 1987, relates to mylar-glass adhesive utilizing bulk polybutadiene modified by isopropyl-azodicarboxylate and pressure.
An Abstract entitled "Tack and Related Properties of Azoester-Modified Polybutadiene" in Chem. Abs., 99:123876s, 1983, relates to modification of polybutadiene by acyclic alkyl azodicarboxylate and related properties.
An Abstract entitled "Tack and Related Properties of Isopropyl Azodicarboxylate Modified Polybutadiene" in Chem. Abs., 101:74066b, 1984, relates to modification of polybutadiene by isopropyl-azodicarboxylate and related properties.
An Abstract entitled "Evidence of Strain-Induced Phase Separation in Isopropyl Azodicarboxylate Modified Polybutadiene" in Chem. Abs., 99:6709d, 1983, relates to stretching isopropyl-azodicarboxylate modified polybutadiene and related properties.